Well, Decide Then
by alimonforever
Summary: Kara is a confused 16 yr old, and she's still deciding what she wants to do in her life, to solve the problems with her ongoing problematic family, to hang with the popular rebels at school, and to get through the one thing she's frightened to do, to love


*******My first ever fanfic story chapter. I hope whomever reads enjoys. And review please to prompt me to keep writing on.*******

Zachary was staring at me like always, I smiled, rolled my eyes, and turned to the board, a grin sprung on my face as we were learning about Trigonometry, which was kind of embarrassing considering that I was smiling about school work.

I finished the work in the time it would normally take me to do the first page. My eyes gazed up at the clock, there was still ten minutes till we were let out, and I began putting my books in my bag.

' Miss Kara, what do you think your doing?' Mr. Lyell asked.

' Ah putting my books away', I said with a puzzled expression.

' Well, there is still approximately...' He looked at his watch, ' eight minutes left of the lesson, so you can stay back after class!'

' Yes sir ', I replied quietly. I didn't talk back to the teachers as I knew it would get me absolutely nowhere, so I laid my back on the chair and started taking my stuff back out and pretended to overlook my work.

The bell went and everyone began rushing to the door, Mr. Lyell came up to my desk with a fierce look on his face that began to soften as he opened his mouth.

' Sorry that I had to keep you in, your usually quite a good student, a bit of a talker though, but I can't allow you to put away your books and stationary so early, it will slowly pick up on the other students and then everyone will want to leave ahead of the schedule. So, this times a warning, but next time I will write you a demerit. You may leave.'

' Thanks.' I said politely. I left the room, trying to calm, personally I didn't think I had done anything wrong, he might just hate me because he had my sister three years ago, who is an utter disaster, and pain in the neck, so I get what he must of thought of me.

' Oh my god Kara, this is the first week back to school and you already got in trouble,' a familiar, teasing voice stated.

' Zachary, please, I really don't want to talk to you right now.' I said to him straight with an aggressive look that wasn't very convincing.

' It's Zach, like seriously no one calls me Zachary,' he turned to me, ' unless you find it more sexy?'

I burst out into laughter; he smiled and laughed along too. It was also quite funny because you could tell he was still waiting for the question to be answered.

I knew I couldn't carry along and act like I liked him the way he liked me, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend, which was completely selfish. Zachary was the type of person you call when your stuck in a random city and need him to pick you up, or need help when moving houses, or even a shoulder to cry on. Although he wasn't a stalker, I swear every time I would look back for help, he would be there.

' So I here there is a party this weekend, you going?' Zach questioned.

' Um, maybe, but I got a tone of work at home so I might catch it later.'

' Oh okay, well _maybe_ if that work is finished early, _maybe_ I could pick you up and we could _maybe_ go together, if you wanted?'

I smiled. ' Ah, maybe', we smiled.

The rest of the day went fast, and before I knew it I was already walking home. My house was about a fifteen-minute walk from school, so it was pretty easy to run home if I forgot something.

I opened the door to my house to see my sister sitting in the dining room adding another coat of black nail polish to her nails.

' Mum, fuckhead is home!' she shouted. She smirked at me and began walking to her room.

My sister was a bitch, which was the only word that would cover all her traits. She never showed affection, or had been there for my mum and I. She kept saying she was going to move out, but everyone new she couldn't do anything financially because she didn't have a job and mum had paid for nearly everything of hers, and mum was struggling with money herself.

My dad left before I was born, apparently he hated children and when my mum had my sister he regretted every minute of it so when he heard of another kid, he took his stuff and left.

' Kara Darling, can you come here for a sec, I'm in the kitchen,' mum yelled.

' Yeah sure, hold on.' I ran up to my room and put my stuff away, and walked into a kitchen full of pots and pans in the sink, oven full of food, and an absolute mess.

' What's going on, mum?' I asked.

' Well, I need to have another launch party for the catering company, right now we aren't getting many gigs. So I was wondering if you would want to attend tonight?' she asked.

' Sorry I got a lot of homework so don't think I will have any time,' I felt bad but I really didn't have time for rich couples prancing around in my house, scrutinizing my every move. 'Oh yeah there's this party tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go?'

' Who's house? What's it for? And will there be drugs and alcohol?'

' Are you serious mum, Its at Maya's house, it's just a party for fun, and no there won't be any drugs or alcohol, and even if there were do you really think I would take any!' She gave me a sympathetic smile, and said okay.

' Just be careful, and I don't want you hanging out with Justin and Cassie and all those people'.

I totally was going to hang out with them, they were my friends, and I knew that they weren't the safest people to be with but I had fun with them. Cassie was like my best friend, but there are always going to be times where she needs to leave with a guy, and I will end up having to hitch a ride back home. Justin was really hot and out going, I've always had a small crush on him, but he was a player and I knew I couldn't fall for the same tricks again and again. The main problem I had with them was that they wanted me to hang out with them and only them. Yeah, they had friends that we hung out with also, but it seemed like the friends that I would want to bring to the group, like Zach, would be refused. I didn't really understand, it wasn't that Zach was unpopular, he was in the football, basketball team, he could sing, and act, he was your basic Troy Bolton, . But I guess he wasn't really into some of the things my friends did, which weren't always that good.

' Mum, you have to understand, they're my friends, I don't care about they're backgrounds, or what they _used_ to do, friends are friends'. She looked down at the ground and nodded.

That was the end of that conversation.

***** By the way Troy Bolton, for anyone who doesn't know, is from High School Musical*******


End file.
